Fireworks
by Yanvi
Summary: Yamato Tenzo  has been seeing Kakashi for years, but he felt there was something always missing. However, during the winter festival, under the firework, has he heard what he wanted to hear?  Yaoi, YamaKaka, hint of MinaKaka, Lemon


Fireworks

This is my second attempt to write the pair of statues, Scarecrow and Woodenhead. I have been thinking of this for a long while, I somehow began to think that Kakashi is more an uke with lots of aspect, though I am also, for definite, enjoy writing a seme Kakashi… Nonetheless, in this story, I have decided it would be YamaKaka!

Fun!

Yours,

Yanvi

8/11/2011

p.s. I still think KakaIru is the best pair, but as there are so many fanfic and doushinji for this pair, I rather put my effort on the other pairings, lolz

p.s.s. as always, sadly, characters belong to Kishimoto sensei and only plot belongs to me.

T T T T T T T T T T

Another year has passed by; it was already the beginning of November. It was time for the annual winter festival again. There were lots of people in the village, both residents and visitors, both citizens and shinobi. Everyone was filled with joys in their heart, as laughter could be heard around the village. However, for definite, there was one person was not. There was a silver haired man standing quietly in front of the Memorial Stone. Suddenly, with a swirl in the air, an ANBU appeared right behind the man. However, the man was calm as a stone, and not even moved an inch.

"Sempai… Tsunade-sama has asked us to deliver the invitation to Suna, we got to leave the village within an hour…" the black haired ANBU spoke softly.

"There's no one else in the team already, Tenzo?" the silver haired man replied lazily, "I thought I could be excused from ANBU missions for a while."

"The ones that are still in the village are doing the security check ups and that we personally knew Gaara-san more than the ones still in house," Tenzo, the said black haired man replied. "Your team meant to pass on the invitation last week when you walked passed Suna, but obviously the admin office forgot to attach that in your scroll when you guys made your way out."

The silver haired man said nothing. He closed his eyes for few seconds and then jutsu himself back to his residence. Although he didn't tell the kohai where he was going, he knew that the younger man would know where he would be. After a split second, Tenzo reappeared in the living room, as Kakashi could detect his charka straight away. But, Kakashi just ignored the presence of the younger man, and put on his ANBU gear in silence in the bedroom, with the door opened. Within 10 minutes, Kakashi was ready to go and simply jumped out of the window and head to the gate, with Tenzo closely followed.

The mission was an easy one, as they have worked with the young Kazekage previously, and that there was no major noticeable threat to the young man. Therefore, they have been travelled in light gear, which were covered by the standard ANBU issue cloak. Tenzo obsessively placed his gaze at the silver hair that was skipping on top of the man that he loved dearly. He has been under the man for more than 12 years, since the silver haired man's sensei, Minato has become Yondaime, and for which Kakashi was promoted to taicho. But they were only established their love relationship 10 years ago, as Kakashi finally accepted his love after 2 years of patience. However, Tenzo knew that even till now, he was not the man that his sempai loved. Sometimes he wanted to give up, wanted to let go, as seems no matter how hard he tried, how hard he looked after the man, in the man's heart, the flesh of gold was still occupied the most important place in the man's heart ever. Sometimes when Tenzo looked up at the Hokage Monument, he just really wanted to ask the deceased Yondaime, why he has all the things that he wanted, yet, him, Tenzo, has tried his best, but gained nothing…

Nonetheless, Tenzo shook his head, and kept his mind to the path that they were travelling. He knew that he should just look at the brighter side, at least, he has time, he has all the time that Kakashi could give and that the deceased Yondaime would not able to share the moments anymore. He reassured himself, for the least, the said silver haired man was not seeing anyone other than him anymore. He remembered the time when Yondaime was killed at the Kyuubi attack, Kakashi was trying to kill himself with ANBU mission, and when he back, he would simply get himself drunk and see who actually dare to take him home. But then, even if he was drunk, Tenzo was glad that nobody actually got the courage, as with just shinobi instinct, Kakashi was still a dangerous killer. It was he to take the man back home every time.

After travelled for 2 days, they arrived at the border of Sunagakure, and there was already a figure in crimson standing there.

"Yo, Gaara." Kakashi causally saluted. Tenzo rolled in eyes. Although it was so obvious that Konoha only has one silver haired ANBU member, he just felt that sempai should not state the obvious.

Nonetheless, the young Kazekage seems to ignore the ANBU outfit as well, he responded to Kakashi's greeting in monotone, "Kakashi."

Kakashi gently took out a scroll and passed to the Gaara, "Tsunade-sama would like to invite you to see the Winter Festival."

"Thus you come to accompany me to the venue?" Gaara asked, still in monotone.

"If you requested, Gaara." Kakashi replied quietly. "Also…" Kakashi gestured Tenzo to pass him the scrolls that he was carrying, "I believed we have to deliver these to you, Kazekage-sama."

Gaara quietly received the scrolls and threw them to his sister, Temari, "well, Temari, you can come with Kunkuro once you have stored the scrolls, I will go with them first-."

Without waiting for Temari's respond, Gaara has already jumped down from the gate and landed into the sand. Kakashi glanced at Tenzo, and jumped quickly after Gaara. Tenzo hesitated for a second, as he was still digesting the meaning behind that glance, and so when he managed to catch up with the pair, he saw that Kakashi was whispering something by Gaara's ear. Suddenly, Tenzo felt bitterness in his mouth, with his stomach twisted slightly. He knew that there should be nothing between the two men, but somehow, when he saw Kakashi ran closer to another person, he was jealous as well as anxious. This was because Kakashi was an attractive man, and that there were lots of secret admirers, not merely in Konoha, but also in other villages. He sighed deeply. He remembered the books that Sai was reading. He flipped though a few when they were on missions together. Any reading material was good enough to kill the spare time during the missions. He should trusted the man, but then, when the relationship was more like a friends with benefit, the bitterness consumed Tenzo's heart. He never was a confident person, being the ex Orochimaru's lab rat, being the carrier of the Shodaime's DNA, he was destined to be alone. But since the day he ran away from the lab and bumped into Kakashi. His world changed dramatically. He suddenly got reasons to live, desires that were hopefully could be fulfilled; and they were all because of Kakashi. Without the man, the world would be dead monotone for him.

Nonetheless, after 2 days of travelling, a similar situation happened. A young green spandex figure was waiting by the gate of Konoha. Tenzo rolled his eyes again when the green object dashed to the young Kazekage. Before he could escape from the SPIRAL of YOUTH, Tenzo realised a small smirk that Gaara threw at him. It just felt so extraordinary to see the black eyed young man to smirk. However, before he could think furthermore, Kakashi grabbed his left arm, "let's get going, I hope the bench is not taken."

"What bench…" before Tenzo could finish his sentence, Kakashi was already disappeared in the woods and so he has to quickly follow.

When Kakashi reached the destination that he wanted, on top of a tree branch, he swore almost inaudibly, "damn. I should have known this."

Tenzo peeked behind Kakashi. There were two dark haired men sitting on the bench. They were Neji and Shikamaru. "I knew the lethargic cloud lover would have known this place," Kakashi pouted.

"I can always make another bench, if you know any good place, sempai," Tenzo offered.

"Of course I know, but just…" Kakashi suddenly stopped his words and quickly said, "this way."

They jumped though the branches quickly for another 3 minutes. Then Kakashi landed on small patch of empty land between the trees and the lake. "This is also a good place, but as the water flood here easily, no bench survived for long."

Tenzo said nothing, but quickly created a bench with a wood jutsu and at the same time, released a clone to get themselves some food and drinks, as well as extra cloaks and blankets, as seems the weather has turned colder than when they left and that the fireworks last for 2 hours, he could not want to get both of them frozen to death.

Kakashi took off his mask, placed it into the pouch and then took off his cloak, as well as his amours, shins and tanto, and threw them in the wooden box next to the bench. His kohai was a vigilant man, Kakashi knew, as obviously the wooden box was meant to place their belongings. He then, sat and lean his back against Tenzo's chest and placed the cloak on top of them, as Tezno's cloak has turned to be the cover for the bench. "Great that you can create a new bench, as I don't want to see the fireworks on the tree branches any more."

"I will do anything for you, sempai," Tenzo whispered softly by Kakashi's ear. This was good enough for him, as long as he could wrap his arms around the paler man's body; it was good enough for him. He never thought he could be this passive, but after chasing after the man in his arms for that long period, almost anything was too good for him. He simply let himself soaked in the essence and the body heat of the paler man that was in his arms.

On the other hand, Kakashi knew clearly about the kohai's emotion. Initially, he pretended he did not aware of the emotions, as his gaze was busy, following his sensei closely. Also, he knew that his kohai was inexperienced, and that he knew that the younger man did not aware his emotion was not purely respect and admiration that a kohai should have. Subsequently when Minato died in the Kyuubi's attack, he just felt his world has collapsed, and that he could not dare to love anyone at all. He just scared of love and that he just could not afford to feel the loneliness and the sorrow when the one that you loved was not longer exist in this world, no longer breathing and sharing the same air. But the kohai didn't leave and somehow Kakashi knew that it was when the younger man realised his emotion. Tenzo was there for him almost every single time when he was sad. He was there with him when he was standing at the stone, grieving his sorrow. He was there when he tried to get himself killed in the missions. He was there to take care of him in the hospital, tried to chase away the people that tried to peak underneath his mask. After the gentle and loving approach, Kakashi finally gave up. He could not lie to his heart; he could not deny that he somehow began to feel differently. He no longer simply saw the man as his kohai. He knew that he would let the younger man close to him step by step, like just what Minato did. When his father committed seppuku, Minato was also taking care of him and slowly moved into his heart. Therefore after the 2 years, he permitted the kohai to be with him, though he told him that he might not love him as much as he loved Minato. Eccentrically, it has been 10 years already. Kakashi sometimes felt sorry for the kohai and that he knew it was not fair for the man, as he never talk to the younger man about their relationship. He never admitted that he has feelings for the man. He simply took what the younger man offered, and in return, he simply stopped seeing anyone else. When the young Kazekage told him how trouble the kohai looked when they were talking closely, Kakashi's stomach was twisting and upset him. He didn't know how insecure the man felt until then. Well, maybe he did, when people like Iruka and Genma did tell him that. But he was being stubborn and refused to listen. Nonetheless, he was somehow shocked to aware the fact that the man was even jealous when he talked to Gaara. To him, the young kage was simply like his friend, a kohai, as he, on certain level, understood the loneliness that the young jinchuriki felt when he was young.

When Tenzo's clone placed an extra cloak on top of his ANBU cloak, Kakashi spoke softly, "Tenzo… do you know why every single year I tired to get hold of that bench?"

"You never tell me," Tenzo replied dully. He wanted to know for a long time, but since they never managed to get hold of the bench, he never bordered to raise the question. It was somehow true for lots of other matters, Tenzo never asked, as he knew most likely due to either the deceased Uchiha or Yondaime, as most of the other time, Tenzo managed to find out the stories from other chunin and jounin.

"Well… sensei brought us to the bench initially, when we first formed a team. With sensei's talent, we never have to get ourselves food and drinks as he could always dashed to the hawker and back within seconds…" Kakashi replied, while he was digging out the memories that he has with his teamates and sensei. "For the first 2 years, we managed to squeeze 4 of us in the same bench. But year later, when we started to grow taller, we no longer able to sit 4." Kakashi smirked warmly, then he added, "but then Rin was already going out with Obito, and I was… well… you know… so Rin was partially sitting on Obito's lap and I was then sharing the other half of the bench with Minato sensei."

Tenzo tightened his embrace when he heard the tone that Kakashi was speaking. He knew that very well, but it was still sour when he could tell that Kakashi missed the man sincerely. Then, he felt Kakashi's left hand gently stoked the back of his right hand. He knew that the paler man was trying to comfort him. He said nothing, but placed a soft kiss on Kakashi's ear.

Suddenly, the sky was brightened by a large blue ball of fire.

_Bomb… Bomb… Bomb…_

The fireworks have begun. Then both of them said nothing, not even between the fireworks. They simply let themselves enjoyed the firework and listened to the laughers and admirations that the villager produced at the other end of the lake.

Kakashi looked up at the fireworks. He knew that he still loved the golden hair man. But somehow as times passed by, it was different. He has woken up by nightmares less and less and that he has thought of the deceased man less and less. Instead, his mind was stuffed with the memories that he has shared with the kohai. The gentleness, the care and the love that his kohai has tried to push into his memories. He knew it. He knew that he would not able to stop himself from falling in love with the man. Even they have slept together numerous days, even they have sex all the time, but it was more a physically need and desire; it was simply sex, but not making love, as he was stubbornly refusing to admit that he has fallen for the man. But somehow, he knew that he should not lie to himself anymore. He was already in his late twenties; there was not much time for him left. A large proportion of shinobi did not manage to hit their thirties, he knew that he was on the same death list soon. After teaching the three and working with the rest of the new bunch of Konoha 11, he knew that somehow he was not as young as he used to be. It was going to take longer to recover from missions. And soon or later, if he was lucky enough, his name would be engraved onto the Stone along with his deceased teammates.

He looked at the golden firework again. It was like the affair that he has with his deceased sensei. It was warm, bright and unforgettable. But on the other hand, it was short lived. It has been 12 years; he knew that he should have learnt to let go by now. Firework was pleasant to admire, but it was going to hurt if he tried to capture it. His love to his sensei would be in his heart forever, but it was time for him to store it and put it aside. It was really like fireworks. It was lovely and beautiful, but one didn't need to see firework everyday. The affair between himself and Tenzo was somehow different. It was more tender and peaceful. If he really needed to describe it, it was kind of like an old couple, like the grannies that he has worked for when he was still a genin. Tenzo knew and understood his gestures and the way that he thought as well as the way that he fought. He began to doubt that there would be anyone else that would understand him as much as the kohai,

One hour later, when the fireworks paused for half an hour to reorganise the dynamite, the air was getting colder and colder, lots of people continued to watch the fireworks indoor instead. Tenzo tapped Kakashi's hand softly, "shall we move to somewhere else?"

"Ma…" Kakashi twisted his body, so that his stomach lied on top of Tenzo's torso instead. "Can't you make a shelter, Tenzo?" he almost purred at the kohai's name, while rolling his mask to his neck. The moonlight gentle shine though the canopies of the trees, and onto Kakashi's face. His pale skin was glowing under the silver beam.

Tenzo swallowed his saliva difficultly. His control, which he always proud of, was nothing in front of his sempai. Consciously and also unconsciously, Tenzo always felt that his sempai was teasing his control. "Alright, sempai…" Tenzo was hardly speaking, more like murmuring. "I will do it…" He then removed his hands from the older man's waist, and quickly formed a few hand seal. "Mokuton: shichuka no jutsu." As he spoke, woods shoot out from the earth quickly and formed a yagura liked structure. Kakashi slightly raised his eyebrows when he saw the building.

"I thought you still want to see the fireworks, sempai…" Tenzo murmured by Kakashi's ear, while his hand were back to the waist.

"Yes, I do…" Before Tenzo could do anything else, Kakashi stood up and tied the cloak around his neck. Then, he picked up the wooden box that contained their gears into the building. At the same time, Tenzo quickly grabbed the rest of their belongings and reseal the structure when he has gotten into the structure. He simply didn't want anyone to disturb them at all.

Unlike a typical yagura, at the second floor, it was a large, spacious room with very narrow balcony behind the sliding shoji. When Tenzo climbed up the ladder, Kakashi was standing at the balcony, while the cloaks were lying by the paper door.

Tenzo quickly lid the candles and placed two chawan and a thermos on the chabutai that he just made by the shoji. "Sempai, the fireworks won't start for at least 25 minutes, do you want some tea?"

"Sure," Kakashi turned and replied, "it's rather chill today."

Tenzo passed a chawan to the man, "well, obviously when you are only wearing that vest."

Kakashi took a slip of the tea and placed the china bowl back onto the chabutai. He leaned forward, with two of his left fingers at the rim of the kohai's shirt, which was pulled up to his chin. "I never know why you pull it up to your chin," he whispered.

Tenzo smiled a little bitterly, though he pulled the older man gently towards his embrace. "Well, sempai, you never tell me why you wear a mask anyway…"

"Ma… I though you know it, as it is so obvious. It was due to chichiue and sensei…" Kakashi stopped, "you know…"

"I have guessed so…" Tenzo responded, while repressing his jealousy, though, on the other hand, he was glad, as then there was only a handful have seen the face, not even his protégés. He smirked at his childishness. "I pull the shirt up as I was trying to copy you, but then, I didn't manage, and only managed to pull it up to the chin."

Kakashi giggled slightly, and Tenzo placed his fingers on the pale lips. "I know that your shirts were specially made for you when we began our affair. As I then realised that your turtle necks are much longer than the standard issue ones."

Kakashi poked out his tongue and licked Tenzo's fingers. When the kohai retreated his fingers, he then spoke, "well, being one of the youngest and skinniest jounin, I do have certain benefits, i.e. getting my shirt custom made."

"I see…" Tenzo replied mindlessly, while his gaze was fixed on the pale, pink lips. His fingers were still covered with the older man's saliva. The sensation of the warm and humid tongue was still lingering around his skin.

Both of them then didn't speak and drift off to their thoughts. Kakashi only moved back to the balcony when the fireworks started. The cold breeze gently brushed his uncovered forearms and face, as well as his silver locks. But it was not that cold, as he could feel the heated gaze from behind, from his kohai. Kakashi smirked and whispered so quietly that he was confident that the younger man would not able to hear, "Minato," he purred at the name, "you know, I am way older than you now…" he paused as there was a golden firework in the air, "maybe it's time for me to let you go…_sensei_…" He softly blinked his left eye, _Obito__'__s__eye_, which was the only eye that could cry as since a very young age, he has tried to restrain his emotions. He knew that ideally, he could only love one person, but in reality, it was different. It was the same as there would not simply be happily ever after at all. He has loved the blond profoundly, to the fact that he would almost feel that he has engraved the man into his bones and blood. But in reality, it was different. Maybe since he allowed the kohai to be close to him, the love that he has towards Minato has changed. He didn't know and that he would not want to seek out an answer. The only thing he knew was that he has to be fair to the younger man, and that he would dare to say that the blond would be glad that he has found another happiness. He held his dog tag tightly, as it was the last thing that his sensei has hold before his last breathe. He then smirked slightly bitterly, "end our affair under fireworks, how theatrical I am…" he murmured, "ne? Minato… don't you think so?" he whispered to the sky that was now full of fireworks.

On the other hand, Tenzo was wondering what Kakashi was thinking as he could vaguely sensed the disturbance in the man's charka. Nonetheless, as always, he would not ask and only waited patience for the answers. Somehow, from his intuition, he knew that some of the questions would be fulfilled, as he aware that his sempai has driven into thoughts more easily these days.

However, Tenzo stood up quietly after 10 minutes, as he would not want to have his sempai stayed under the cold for too long. He placed his cloak on his shoulder and wrapped the paler man from behind.

Kakashi slightly lean back, against the broad chest of the wood-nin. He would smell the grass from the latter's cloak. Somehow, oddly, it gave him a sense of security. It was nice and warm in the kohai's hug. They quietly stood there for another 20 minutes. Unlike Minato, Tenzo could simply cuddle with him for a long period, Kakashi randomly thought. It was quite obvious, as Minato's sensei was Jiraiya, the famous pervert in Konoha. Kakashi slightly shook his head, as he really should not compare the two men.

"Sempai?" Tenzo whispered in concerned.

"Na… nothing…" Kakashi answered. "Just wondering…" he turned his head slightly, "if I… at the end of the day, didn't love you as much as you do, what will you do?"

Tenzo tightened his grasp, "nil, as I said previously, well, 10 years ago, I can't force you to love me, but at least, I have you with me, in my arms." Tenzo knew that it was neither a lie nor a love word; in certain part of his heart, he was prepared.

"Tenzo…" Kakashi murmured, while he tried to leave Tenzo's embrace.

"Sempai, please…" Tenzo plead. But nonetheless, he released his grasp. Kakashi turned quickly and pushed Tenzo forcefully, which the kohai landed onto the tatami mat. Kakashi didn't border about the fireworks anymore, as a matter of fact, it was the same every year.

Kakashi straddled on top of the kohai, and bent down to give the latter a very heated kiss. Somehow his stomach twisted when he heard the younger man felt so little about himself. His stomach ached, as he knew that it was he to put the man in such situation. He cared about the man, and to some extend, he has to admit, and he loved the man. As if he was pouring his love to the kohai though the kiss, they only drew apart when both of them ran out of breathe.

"Sempai…" Tenzo gasped.

"Call me Kakashi, Tenzo. It's actually odd that you have called me _sempai_ for all these years."

Tenzo chucked, while admiring the slim body that Kakashi has on top of him. "But then, you never asked me to call you anything else, _Kakashi_~" He paused, "besides, shouldn't you calling me Yamato instead?"

"Ma… I know… but I got used to calling you Tenzo…" Kakashi answered.

"I know…" Tenzo replied softly, "and I will be always your Tenzo, _Kakashi__sempai_…" He whispered by Kakashi's ear.

"Mar… Are you trying to be kinky here, Tenzo?" Kakashi smirked kinkily. "Didn't know you have read my books…"

"Well…" before he could finish his sentence, Kakashi pulled him into another heated kiss.

The fireworks continued when they were busy with getting their tongues entangling with the other.

_Bomb… Bomb… Bomb…_

There was a minute silence, as the largest firework travelled up in the air. It was when they stopped the kiss and Tenzo verbalised, "no matter what, Ka…kashi, I really love you. It just not enough to express my feelings to you…"

The largest firework exploded in the air.

_BOMB…_

Red, yellow, green, blue flames sparkled in flower patterns in the air; and Tenzo's eyes widened as well at the same time. He was stunned, refused to believe what he vaguely heard, though he definitely saw the words on the paler lips. "I love you too, Tenzo…" Kakashi has whispered.

Tenzo's eyes were still widen, even the sky turned all black again. Kakashi chuckled, while rolling Tenzo's shirt down to his collarbone, "is that this unbelievable, Tenzo?"

"Er… it is…" Tenzo pulled Kakashi's head to his shoulder, "indeed it is… I never expect that you will say you love me…"

"Sorry… Tenzo…" Kakashi muffled, "I should have tell you earlier."

"Na… I am simply glad that you do like me…" Tenzo whispered while he tightened his embrace again. It was far too good to be true, as if it was a dream. He could not have believed that the man that straddled on his thighs just confessed that he loved him. As he could feel the goose bumps on the exposed pale skin, he swiftly pulled his cloak up to Kakashi's shoulder. "Shall we go back? I think the crowd should be gone now."

"We can stay here bit longer, since you made a decent building," Kakashi whispered. "I like it here, nice and quiet," he added seductively.

Tenzo stunned. He has sex with Kakashi for numerous times, but never when he knew that the man felt the same as he did. He was somehow bit concerned, and yet exciting, as if he was still a schoolboy. In some sense, it was true, as he never slept with anyone else, other than the man in his arms. "Kakashi?"

Kakashi bent forward to Tenzo's ear, and purred, "hmmm?" while he rolled his hips. He grinned when he felt the younger man's arousal. He pinned Tenzo back down to the tatami and then took off his vest. But Tenzo was still stunned, therefore, Kakashi bent down and whispered, "don't you want me, Tenzo?"

"I…" Tenzo's head was still spinning. But with the pale figure on top of his arousal, he then decided to follow his instinct. He stretched his arms and pulled the older man to him and gave him a long, deep kiss. During the kiss, he then turned and twisted their body, so that Kakashi laid his back on the floor. When he pulled away from the kiss, Tenzo took off his vest speedily.

He then bent down and slowly and licked the skin that was visible to him. He loved it when the paler man was under the moonlight. It was dreamy and he always felt so unreal to have the man under his hands. He never left any love bites previously, but tonight, he somehow felt that he wanted to do it and that it would probably alright with the older man. Therefore, he slowly licking and biting, leaving traces of love bites. The paler man gave a small continuous moan when the younger man was kissing his skin. "Oh… Tenzo…" he purred.

"Kakashi…" Tenzo murmured in respond, "Kakashi…"

"Kiss me… kohai…" Kakashi demanded softly.

Tenzo quietly obeyed and sealed the pale lips with his own. He gently and lovingly kissed the man. He lustfully sucked the lips, which were soft and subtle as they were constantly hidden underneath the mask.

While Tenzo was concentrating on counting the number of tooth inside the older man's mouth, a pair of pale hands slowly slid down the tan muscular torso of Tenzo's. He gently unzipped the younger man's trouser and gripped the aroused muscle.

"Sempai…" Tenzo whispered, "you are this desperate?"

"Aren't you?" Kakashi purred back. "I want you… Tenzo…"

"Me too…" Tenzo replied, while his hands were also making their way down, along the pale, muscular torso. "hmm… I love your skin… it's so hard to take my hand off you..." With Kakashi's co-operation, he managed to pull the trouser off Kakashi's long, slim legs, for which he turned his attention to the legs. He gently placed kisses along the inner part of the thighs, while he gently stoke the muscle that was desperately seeking attention with his hand. On the other hand, he was fletching a bottle from his pouch.

Once he got hold of the bottle of lubricant, he then stretched his body and then placed his lips onto the paler one again. It was the interaction that Tenzo loved most. Although having sex with Kakashi was good, somehow, kissing was more important for him. "Ten…zo…" Kakashi purred lustfully, while their tongues were intertwining.

Tenzo grinned, as he knew that his sempai was impatient. He carefully coated his fingers with lubricant and slowly slid his middle finger to the entrance. Behind the entrance, the muscular wall was warm and moist. Tenzo tenderly stoked the wall with his lub-coated finger. Kakashi moaned slightly and which Tenzo decided to poke his other finger into the entrance, while pulling the older man into another kiss.

Slowly, he poked all three fingers and gently stretched the entrance. He could not wait to place his arousal muscle into the warm tunnel, as his senses at his fingers were tickled by the tightness on the tunnel. Therefore, he placed his other free hand, wrapped around the older man's muscle and firmly stoked up and down along the shaft. He then looked up to Kakashi's eyes. The said man was looking at him hazily, while his eyes were not as focused as he normally did. The spinals in the sharingan were spinning lazily in the iris. Tenzo loved the view in front of him, his sempai was also so deadly attractive and damn sexy when he was not focused and that his slight were hazy. He wished no men could see this view, other than him.

Tenzo grinned again. It was always nice to see the silver haired man to let his guard down, and it made a warm flow in his heart as he was so proud that the man trusted him enough to let his charka gently flew around his skin. He torn a condom packet opened with his teeth, while his palm never left the warm, hard shaft.

Once his muscle was covered with condom and lubricant, he slowly and tenderly glided it into the warm channel. "Ar…" he sighed heavily. He has entered the same channel plentiful times, but somehow, knowing the man did love him, it somehow was different. He could not describe the feeling, but it was the fact that they were lovers, more than simply friends with benefit. While waiting for Kakashi to relax, Tenzo bent down and nibbled the said man's ear. "Kashi…" he murmured, "my sempai…"

"Ten…zo…" Kakashi replied huskily, as his thoat was dry. He also felt the difference since he confessed that he loved the kohai. He felt that the kisses were different; it was more emotions behind the physical interaction. When they kissed previously, it was more like an exchange of saliva between two animals, now it was more like lovers. He felt the strong muscle that was deeply slide into his body. His muscle around the channel gently sucked the foreign muscle. He loved the sensation, as if it was their first time to link their body together. "You can move now…" he whispered.

Tenzo placed a soft perk on the pale lips before he swiftly withdrew the majority of his muscle from the channel, with only the tip of it stayed. And then, he strongly slid back, hitting the sensitive spot accurately. He repeated the process again and again. As every time he hit the spot accurately, Kakashi could not think properly any more, he was not able to hold back, but moan intensely and lustfully.

"Arh…" Kakashi could not see anything other than Tenzo. He could only think of the kohai and that he could only hear the noise that they have created. He could only hear his moans as well as the heavy gasp that the younger man was producing. He could only hear the 'ban' noise when the younger man smashed his hip against his buttock. His charka could only sense the kohai's and gently, slowly and in harmony, his charka mixed with the kohai's. From his sharingan, he could start to see the migration of their charka, from two distinctive lines, slowly turned to be one. They have been working together in fields for more than a decade. It was the first time that Kakashi could truly feel the younger man's charka. Their charka were intertwined. Kakashi has only blend his charka with another person before, but it was a long time ago. Suddenly, he felt that he was melting between Tenzo's arms; melting in the intensive love of the younger man.

Then, Tenzo whispered by Kakashi's ear, "shall we change position?"

Kakashi nodded slowly, and licked the kohai's ear, "sit cross legged."

Although Tenzo was bit shock, he did it nonetheless. They have sex in different positions before, but never when he has to sit cross-legged. Before he could think furthermore, Kakashi swiftly straddled and thrust his muscle back to his tightness, with his face facing the younger man. While Kakashi was rolling his hip, he placed his fingers around Tenzo's chest and rubbed his nipples with his nails.

Tenzo widened his eyes. He read on books about this position, but somehow he never managed to try this out as then he realised that his sempai never wanted to have sex position that was involving face to face this close. Somehow he wanted to keep a distance between them. But it was different today. Another warm flow flew from his heart, which made him lean forward to kiss the paler man, while his hands slowly slid down to the cheek of the buttock and slightly pull them apart. He forcefully, but not roughly, swallowed all the moans that the paler man produced. If he has to die in this minute, he knew that he could accept it easily, as he has what he wanted for all these years. He has the man that he loved; and the man loved him. "Oh… Kashi…" he moaned, " I… really… love…you…"

"M…e… too…" Kakashi replied, while he increased the intensity of the thrust.

"Ar…" Tenzo tried to slow down the motion with his hands, "stop… will… come… soon…"

"Then…" Kakashi placed a small kiss on the broad shoulder, "come… for me… Ten…zo…"

"Argh…" as Tenzo began to see whites, he placed his hand on the paler man's shaft and pumped quickly with a up and down motion. "Ar… sem…pai…" He firmly and quickly pumped Kakashi's shaft until he could feel the warm fluid splattered on his hands as well as his torso. With the contraction inside the channel, he could not resist the temptation and quickly ejected his fluid, when he could totally only see the whites and heard the gasps from the lips that he has been kissing so many times tonight.

When Tenzo hazily opened his eyes a minute after, he grabbed the pale nape that was in front of him and pulled the older man into another heated kiss. The sensation was luxurious. He really hoped that he could stay like this for a long time. "I love you… Kakashi…" he murmured, "I really love you…"

T T T T T T T T T T

When Tenzo opened his eyes, it was already bright outside and the birds were singing cheerfully outside. He tried to lift his body, but then, he realised that a mop of silver was lying on top of his left arm. So he turned his body, and wrapped the pale body with his right arm. He dug his nose into the mop of silver locks and soaked himself in the essence of his sempai. He glanced softly along the pale muscular torso. He still felt that he was in a dream, as he could not believe that he has left traces of love bites on the porcelain skin. He could not remembered how many times they have done, as at the end of the night, all he could remember was that he sloppily wiped off the fluid from their abdomens before he dragged their cloaks on top of them.

The man in his arms was still breathing slowly, as if he was sleeping. It amazed Tenzo, as he knew that his sempai would not let his guard down easily. He could sense the older man's charka slowly floating around them and that he was also surprised that it blended in harmony with his own wood charka. When he thought the man was going to wake up any minute, the paler man only placed his hand around his dog tag slowly, with his eyes closed.

"Go-me…" Kakashi murmured in his dream, "go-me…" When Tenzo was curious and leaned forward to hear the words, his face turned a bit while.

"Minato…" Kakashi continued to murmur. When Tenzo was deciding whether he should withdraw his hands, he added, "go-me… sensei… I love him… my kohai…"

Tenzo frozen. Initially, he thought his heart was going to be destroyed, as he could not believe that in dreams, Kakashi was still thinking of the deceased Yondaime, but within seconds, he thought he was flying. His heart was so cheerful that he thought that he could die in stoke in any moment. He was so pleased that even in dreams, the paler man was admitting that he loved him. It was the best love word that he ever heard. His heart was as cheerful as the outside. He could not help, but ruffled the silver locks lovingly.

Kakashi was woken up by his action. He opened his eyes slowly and turned his gaze to the younger man. "Morning, Tenzo…" he spoke in low voice, as his throat was screaming for water.

"Morning, Kakashi…" Tenzo smiled warmly. " Hungry? Raidou-san told me a good place for breakfast."

"Ma…" Kakashi smirked cheerfully, though his voice was still bit hoarse, "you forgot we are still in ANBU gear, Tenzo?" He ruffled his hair, so that his left eye could be cover with his silver locks, "let's head back to my place, so that we can get change first."

"Okay." Tenzo quickly gathered their belongings, while Kakashi slowly got changed. When Kakashi was already, Tenzo wrapped his arms around the man and transported them to the front of Kakashi's apartment.

Kakashi quickly deactivated the traps and walked to the bathroom, as he loved to take a quick shower in the morning, so that his brain could function properly. As Tenzo has already used to Kakashi's habit, he walked into the bedroom and pulled out their jounin uniforms. He swiftly got himself changed and moved to the bathroom to put Kakashi's clothes by the sink. He has a quick glance at the shower certain. Even just a shadow, Tenzo swallowed his saliva dryly as he could still felt the feeling of having his muscle inside the paler man's body. He remembered that the man told him that he has feelings for him, which made him felt extremely good, though deep in his heart, he was also slightly concerned, as he was wondering whether the man was lying to him or not, though he was fairly certain that the words that he just heard were not planned, he felt that Kakashi spoke the words unconsciously, he reassured to himself.

Nonetheless, by the time Tenzo managed to regathered his thoughts and emotions, Kakashi was ready to go. They walked quietly along the wide, clean street of Konoha. Their hands were brushing each other softly, which was quite wired for them, as they were capable shinobi, and that they normally didn't walk this closely. Kakashi didn't pull away nor say nothing, as if he was waiting for Tenzo to take the initiative.

After a few steps, Tenzo managed to gather up his courage and grabbed the gloved hand with his right. Kakashi did not verbalise, though if Tenzo looked closely, he could see a small smile under the mask. Nonetheless, Kakashi slowly moved his fingers so that his intertwined with the tanner fingers. They quietly walked to the said café.

But when they arrived at the café, it was full of families, as evidently, after yesterday's festivals, lots of parents decided to take their children out for the holiday. Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow, and then spoke, "well, we could always do take away as it's sunny today."

Tenzo nodded in endorsement, "true. I can make the order, what do you want?"

"hm… I will have a corned beef and egg sandwich as well as a strong milk tea." Kakashi spoke, and then lazily leaned his back against the wall.

"Okay. Be right back." Tenzo replied cheerfully and dashed into the café.

After 5 minutes, the younger man popped out with 2 paper bags as well as 2 cups of hot beverages in his hands. He passed one of each to the older man once he managed to squeeze though the families. Then, they walked to the nearby park leisurely.

They ate silently, though from their facial expression, they were enjoying the food. "Well," Kakashi spoke, to break the silence, "as Rai said, this is not a bad café."

"Yea…" Tenzo replied, slightly mindlessly, as he was still wondering how he constructed his question. He didn't want to have doubts with the man, but then, he was slightly desperate to know the proper answer. "Ano…" He hesitated, but then he saw the pureness in the grey orb, he strangely, managed to gather his courage again. "I… was just wondering why you suddenly tell me yesterday… I meant I was so happy and that I am not saying I don't trust your words, but… just that I felt it's a bit dreamy…" He quickly reassured, "really."

Kakashi placed his left hand on Tenzo's right and rubbed the back of the palm with his thumb before he spoke, "cause I suddenly realised how short our lives can be." He rose up his head and looked at the blue sky. "I kind of realise that I have been thinking of you more than Minato sensei these days, and that since yesterday, I have realised that I should be honest to myself and of course to you." He turned and looked at the black orbs that Tenzo has. "You know, I am hitting thirties soon, I am no longer as young and active as the brats. Life as a shinobi is like a firework. It may be bright and charming, but also deadly short. It was like my affair with Minato…" He paused and exhaled slowly, "I simply don't want to waste my time any more, you know… I just felt that if I don't tell you how exactly I feel, I may not have the chance."

Tenzo was touched, but also alarmed, "no, Kakashi, you are not that old." He grabbed the hand tightly, "I won't let you go this easily. Trust me."

"Ma… just a realisation, Tenzo. I am still confident with my abilities."

"I know." Tenzo replied softly, "I know and that I totally believe in your skills, but…" he tightly wrapped the paler man with his arms, as if the man would be disappeared if he loosen his grip. "But…"

Kakashi gently brushed Tenzo's black hair, but said nothing. He waited the man to calm down quietly, while mindlessly looking at the blue sky.

At the same time, there was a swirl in the air and an ANBU materialised. "Ano… Hatake-san…"

"Yo, Sparrow…" Kakashi addressed causally.

"Hokage-sama request for your and Yamato's presence," Sparrow whispered.

"We will be there in a minute," Kakashi replied and witnessed the ANBU disappeared in the air again. Then, he pushed Tenzo away gently, "well, Tenzo, we got work to do." He gently lifted the younger man's chin, "can I trust you to look after my back?"

"Yes, of course, Kakashi." Tenzo answered. "My love, of course," he added firmly.

"Good," Kakashi smile softly and placed a masked perk on the tanner lips. "Glad to have you with me, Tenzo."

"It's my pleasure, my sempai." Tenzo regathered his emotion, "I love you."

Kakashi smiled again before he disappeared in a swirl of smoke. "Me too," he murmured.

Fin.


End file.
